


Suga Baby

by seathehorizon



Series: Twisted Tropes [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Jungkook in panties, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Jeon Jungkook, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Trope Inversion, Twisted Tropes Bingo, Twisted Tropes Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Jeongguk bit down on his lip as he spread his legs wider, shifting forward on Yoongi’s lap. He lowered his voice and placed his hands on Yoongi’s chest. “Do you want your present now?”As seductive as Jeongguk had intended that to be, those words made Yoongi chuckle. “A bit cheesy, but sure."Or: Yoongi and Jeongguk exchange presents on Christmas Day and things get dirty.





	Suga Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished something for Twisted Tropes! I haven't looked at any other sugar daddy/sugar baby fics in the collection, so hopefully something like this hasn't already been done. But even if so: I hope someone enjoys it anyway and please let me know what you think. :) Also: merry (belated) Christmas, and please excuse the cheesy title!

“Happy Christmas, baby,” Yoongi mumbled as Jeongguk ripped open his first present. His grin was almost blinding when he found an expensive camera lens inside, one he'd been begging for since seemingly forever. He leaned over to plant a kiss on Yoongi's lips, then promptly opened the next one, and the next, until they were surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper and a pair of new shoes, a bracelet, a set of earrings, fancy perfume, a new phone and plane tickets to Hawaii.

“Hyung,” Jeongguk breathed, his eyes bright as they took in his haul.

“I considered upgrading your car, but you told me you're quite fond of your current one still.” Yoongi sounded almost apologetic.

“I am, I am!” Jeongguk smiled widely, his teeth on display, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Thank you so much, and Hawaii!” They’d discussed going on holiday before on multiple occasions, but Yoongi tended to have difficulty getting time off work. For once he’d managed to make different arrangements, though, and he’d chosen a location Jeongguk had mentioned before. “Are you sure we’re okay to go?”

Yoongi hummed in confirmation. He rubbed the back of Jeongguk’s neck, smiling to himself when Jeongguk’s eyes slid closed at the touch. “It’s all been cleared with work, don’t worry. We’ll be staying in an apartment, which should give us some privacy.” He caught sight of Jeongguk’s little smirk at that and squeezed his neck. “Behave, little one,” he muttered, as though he himself hadn’t already imagined all the possibilities (he knew the place came with large windows, which should be interesting).

Jeongguk blinked at him, his attempt at innocence thwarted by the mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Don’t I always?” His tone was soft, teasing, his head tilted to the side.

Resisting the urge to scoff, Yoongi merely cocked an eyebrow and lightly tugged on the ends of Jeongguk’s hair, not missing Jeongguk’s suddenly shaky breathing.. “You may be my baby,” he began, “but you’re my bratty baby.”

Because as much as Jeongguk could be the epitome of a good boy, as Hoseok had referred to him, he also enjoyed sending Yoongi inappropriate pictures during meetings and he was often defiant just to test Yoongi’s patience and sulked when he didn’t get his way. Yoongi had to admit Jeongguk was kind of spoiled, but he was also so sweet and Yoongi so in love that he could get away with it.

Jeongguk opened his mouth, most likely to protest, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. He scooted closer so he could press up against Yoongi, slinging one leg over Yoongi’s. “No one will know us there, you know,” he pointed out. “And they don’t care as much about gay people. We won’t need to hide.”

“Oh, I know,” Yoongi murmured, gripping Jeongguk’s thigh and pulling him so he could slide into his lap. Not that they cared an awful lot for propriety, but they at least tried to bear in mind the need for boundaries when in Korea. “Think of the possibilities.”

“I will.” Jeongguk bit down on his lip as he spread his legs wider, shifting forward on Yoongi’s lap. He lowered his voice and placed his hands on Yoongi’s chest. “Do you want your present now?”

As seductive as Jeongguk had intended that to be, those words made Yoongi chuckle. “A bit cheesy, but sure. You know you didn’t need to get me anything, though, right?”

“I know. Don’t worry, it’s also for me.” Jeongguk leaned in to kiss him, moaning quietly when Yoongi nibbled on his bottom lip. Jeongguk’s mouth fell open so Yoongi could slip his tongue inside, running it along Jeongguk’s teeth.

He always tasted so sweet, and smelled so delicious. And he adored how Jeongguk was taller than him yet fit on top of him so well. God, sometimes it felt like he didn’t deserve him - he was beautiful, funny, cheeky, and he loved Yoongi so deeply. Yes, he called Yoongi his sugar daddy, accepted his continuous gifts and attention, but their relationship was much more than that.

With a soft whine, Jeongguk broke the kiss, pecking him once more before he got to his feet. He seemed to shake himself before he turned sultry eyes Yoongi’s way and reached for his belt. It always amazed Yoongi how Jeongguk could be ridiculously cute and goofy, and then, when he was in a certain mood (like this one), seduction came easy. Yoongi never forgot how sexy Jeongguk was, of course, but the fact that he could switch so fast was- well, it had taken him by surprise at first.

Jeongguk undid the buckle and then unbuttoned and unzipped his skintight jeans, peeling them off slowly and circling around as he did, so Yoongi got a good view from all sides. He watched as Jeongguk threw him a look from over his shoulder, as though to ensure he was still looking, and smirked. He bent over to take off the jeans fully and Yoongi felt it really shouldn’t be as hot as it was, would probably even be a bit silly if it were anyone else, but the slow reveal of Jeongguk’s skin was doing things to him already. The pants rolled down his thick, tanned thighs that Yoongi wished he could sink his teeth into, but the real treat was the sight of the silk panties hugging Jeongguk’s ass.

There was something about lingerie that always made Yoongi a little - a lot - hot under the collar, especially when Jeongguk was wearing it. Jeongguk liked the reaction he got, though he only ever wore the most expensive kind, claiming it felt nicer against his body. This particular pair was a deep, dark purple, which went well with the long, black shirt Jeongguk was still wearing, and which covered the panties when he straightened back up.

He faced Yoongi again and momentarily lowered his gaze, a bashful smile playing across his mouth when he noticed how affected Yoongi already was. Yoongi took that chance to take him in from the front, focusing on the bulge beneath the delicate fabric and breathing in deeply. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

When Jeongguk made eye contact again, he appeared more determined. He sucked in his lip and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall open once he was done and Yoongi knew he was getting hard. Then again, so was Jeongguk. The juxtaposition of the pretty underwear caging in his cock with the abs, thighs and even the shirt formed a perfectly erotic image.

“Come here.” His voice was gruffer than he expected, arousal evident, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Jeongguk slunk over to him so gracefully, sensually, and sank back onto his lap, his arms loosely around Yoongi’s shoulders.

“Do I look pretty, hyung?”

Fucking brat. He knew the answer, Yoongi could tell from his tone, yet he still stared at him like he expected a response.

Yoongi clutched Jeongguk’s waist beneath the shirt, forever in love with the size of it. His hands looked huge in comparison and sometimes he imagined he could wrap them all the way around. He was also soft for the contrast of their skin, his paleness atop Jeongguk’s tan.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Yoongi said earnestly.

Jeongguk seemed to understand that he was talking about more than just his looks, for he blushed furiously, smacked his shoulder, and then kissed him again. It started off slow, but got messier soon enough once Jeongguk rocked his hips and Yoongi skimmed one hand along Jeongguk’s stomach and chest to swipe his thumb over his nipple. Jeongguk fall into him with a moan.

“Hyung, fuck.” He sounded breathless, his eyes glazed over as he stared down at Yoongi. “Please, please touch me, I need it.”

Yoongi considered teasing him some more, but honestly, he was too turned on right now to bother. He rubbed his nipple until it was completely hard, revelling in the small noises Jeongguk let out, and covered the other with his mouth, laving his tongue over it and feeling it pebble up. He barely contained a moan when Jeongguk arched his back and held his head close to his chest; he was always so incredibly responsive.

As he sucked lightly, he lowered his hand to Jeongguk’s crotch and cupped his cock, which was now straining against the silk, the head poking out the side. Yoongi brushed his finger over it, actually moaning this time when he felt how wet it was.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking hot,” he whispered against Jeongguk’s clavicle, holding his cock between his thumb and index finger and stroking it deliberately. “What would you like me to do to you?”

Jeongguk whined. “I don’t- I don’t know, everything, just make me come, I don’t care.”

Yoongi jerked him off a little longer, perhaps a little cruelly, mouthing at Jeongguk’s neck, until Jeongguk’s blunt nails in his back made him let go. He could take his time later, maybe eat him out, but now he needed it as badly as Jeongguk did, his pants feeling far too tight.

“Undress for me, baby.”

Jeongguk shrugged off his shirt and clumsily tried to remove the panties too before getting up and nearly ripping them in his haste to get them off. It was a shame they hadn’t been able to enjoy them fully, but there’d be more opportunities. Right now Yoongi needed to feel him, and after some unfortunate attempts to keep them on while fucking (it honestly wasn’t that easy), they’d learned their lesson.

Yoongi took that moment to undo his own pants and slide them and his underwear down to halfway down his thighs. Jeongguk, now fully naked, took a seat again as soon as he was done, kissing him heatedly and shoving the bottle of lube they kept between the cushions in Yoongi’s hands. It wasn’t the most discrete location and had led to more than one scandalised glare, but in moments like these, it came in awfully handy.

Yoongi quickly covered his fingers in lube, Jeongguk kneeling up, his legs spread apart to make things easier. When he slid the first finger inside, Jeongguk groaned, his eyes shut as he lowered himself.

“More, hyung, please.”

Unable to resist the sweet begging, Yoongi added a second finger soon after, knowing very well that Jeongguk could take it, thrusting them in and out a few times and then spreading them to loosen Jeongguk up more. The first hit to his prostate had him nearly collapse on top of Yoongi, who protectively put an arm around him so he wouldn’t fall. Yoongi made sure to continue to stroke that same spot, enjoying the trembling of Jeongguk’s thighs and the high keening noises leaving his lips.

The third finger caused Jeongguk release a groan so lewd that Yoongi swore he almost came. It was honestly a relief when Jeongguk finally told him he was “ready, so ready, I need you in me _right now_ ”.

Yoongi closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on something else, anything else, when Jeongguk dribbled lube all over his cock and used his hand to spread it around, lest he actually come before he could even give him what he needed.

Jeongguk positioned his cock beneath him and ever so slowly slid downwards, sighing in relief when Yoongi breached his hole.

“God, baby, you feel amazing,” Yoongi gasped once Jeongguk bottomed out. The tight walls made way for him so well. He kneaded Jeongguk’s ass as he waited for him to fully adjust and kissed his chest. He had no idea what he’d done in a previous life to deserve someone like Jeongguk, but he’d be forever grateful for it. He could feel Jeongguk relax around him and on top of him and held him close.

Eventually, Jeongguk lifted himself back up, then slammed back down and shuddered violently. “So good,” he sighed, his eyes unfocused. God, he was such an ego boost.

It didn’t take long for him to set a pace, riding Yoongi with short, deep strokes, Yoongi feeling his own orgasm building up insanely fast. Using his clean hand, he tilted Jeongguk’s head down so he could kiss him, though it was more him nipping and licking at Jeongguk’s mouth while the other panted harshly. He started jerking him off with his other hand, which made Jeongguk jolt and- was that a sob?

Yoongi braced his feet on the floor and bucked upwards, so close his hand got sloppy, though Jeongguk didn’t seem to be any better if his increasing moans were anything to go by, or the twitching of his cock in Yoongi’s grip. Yoongi was the first to fall over the edge, the clenching around him becoming too much. He moaned and unwittingly tightened his grip around Jeongguk’s cock and that, combined with the feeling of cum inside of him, made Jeongguk climax too, crying out as he did so.

Once they’d come down from their high, their breathing still heavy, Jeongguk carefully pulled off him, wincing at the sudden emptiness. Yoongi held him in his arms and they exchanged some softer kisses this time, more a brush of the lips than anything else.

“We should clean up,” Yoongi suggested, painfully aware of the fact that his own semen was dripping out of Jeongguk and onto his pants. Well. He supposed it didn’t matter, seeing how Jeongguk had come all over his shirt; it looked like he’d need to get changed.

Jeongguk didn’t respond immediately, choosing to rub his face against Yoongi’s neck. “The maid’s going to kill me,” he mumbled.

Most likely, since Yoongi doubted his clothes were the only things soiled. “Bedroom might be a safer bet from now on.”

Jeongguk pulled back so he could see his face and he rolled his eyes. “Hey, she’s seen worse. I’ll offer her a raise or something.” He took some tissues from the box next to the settee and started wiping himself and Yoongi down. “Besides, most of it got on us anyway. Or on you, I should say.” He looked down at Yoongi with something akin to pride and now it was Yoongi who rolled his eyes, slapping Jeongguk’s hip playfully, which earned him a gasp.

“Thank you for my present, by the way, it was much appreciated,” Yoongi told him, smiling when Jeongguk folded his arms and shrugged as though it didn’t matter. He was immensely stubborn about this aspect of their relationship, though he respected Yoongi’s clear refusal of wanting anything for himself.

“I could’ve gotten you something better if you’d let me,” Jeongguk mumbled as they both got up. They desperately needed a shower and - Yoongi cast a glance at the settee - perhaps some new cushions.

“I sincerely doubt that.” Jeongguk giving himself to Yoongi? He didn’t think anything could top that. He did understand Jeongguk’s struggle, however, because he knew that if the roles had been reversed, he would’ve been the same way. Why keep all that money to yourself if you can share it?

Yoongi’s friends had been confused at first when Jeongguk had bragged about the expensive gifts Yoongi had bought him. Not because he was poor - he lived comfortably - but because he certainly wasn’t rich. He could splash out every once in a while, but not to this extent. They had initially been concerned he was driving himself into debt just to please his hot, younger boyfriend, and it hadn’t been until they had staged an intervention that Yoongi had admitted the truth: Jeongguk was the one with the money. However, since he liked the idea of someone spoiling him and he desperately wanted that someone to be Yoongi, he would give Yoongi money to spend on him.

Basically, he was paying Yoongi to be his sugar daddy. And that was where Yoongi drew the line: he was fine with Jeongguk indirectly spending money on himself, but he refused to accept any for other reasons. “That’s not a sugar baby’s role,” was all he had to say about that. Besides, he didn’t need it.

“I guess, if you’re this bothered…”

Jeongguk stopped outside the bathroom door and eyed him curiously, even excitedly. Yoongi grinned and pushed the door open.

“You could let me eat you out in the shower.”

Jeongguk gave him a dirty look and brushed past him, huffing impatiently. “Fine. But I blow you after.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of unsure about the ending, but to be honest, if I hadn't ended it there, it would've just been smut scene after smut scene, so... >.> Come say hello on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/golden_kimono) if you'd like. ❤


End file.
